


Happy Valentine's Day, Kent

by kiddiluna



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It Valentine's Day and Clark gets and unusual guest that here to wish him a happy Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day, Kent

The sun was blazing down on the small town of Smallville, as one of the local jocks, Whitney Fordman was making his way to the Kent Farm. Where one of his classmate Clark Kent lived for most of his life. Whitney did not know much about the other yet he seemed very closed off from everyone around him like he was afraid of something.

He was driving his black pick up truck which his father had brought him when he had gotten his driver's licence. He soon came to the iron gate that separated the Kent Farm from the rest of the farm's in the area that seemed to be several miles apart.

He smiled as he got out of the truck and went to the house door and gave a light but loud knock on the door. It was that came to the door.

"Hello, Whitney. It unusual to see you way out here is there something that I can help you with?" Mrs. Kent asked.

"Yeah, I guess it is unusual to see me out here huh?" Whitney said giving her a small smile as he ran his hand through his blonde hair. "I came here looking to see if Clark was here."

"Oh Clark, one moment let me go get him. Clark, you have a visitor." She said as she turned her head back into the house and yelled out to her son.

"Who is it Ma?" Clark asked as he came down the stairs slowly just in case the guest was in the house.

Whitney gave the other a small wave as Clark eyebrows furrowed together.

"Whitney, what are you doing here?" Clark asked as he saw the other.

"I came to talk to you about something…" Whitney started but when both of the Kents did not get what he was saying he added, "In private."

"Oh… Clark how about you take Whitney to the Fortress for you to talk." Mrs. Kent tells her son as he nodded his head. Clark motioned for Whitney to follow him out to the barn.

Once they were inside Clark turned to him.

"Soo… why are you here today Whitney. I thought you would be with Lana." Clark says as he knew that today was Valentine's Day he didn't understood why the jock would come all the way over here to his parents farm when his girlfriend was probably waiting for him.

"Well the thing is, Kent. I wanted to tell you something." Whitney said as he rubbed the back of his head as a blush rose to his cheeks.

Clark looked confused why was Whitney blushing and what was up with his heart beat it was pounding like crazy. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Whitney said before placing his hand at his side and taking a deep breath Whitney stepped forward towards Clark and placed one of his hand on his shoulder. Clark looked at the other before he was pulled into a kiss. Clark gasped in surprised which gave Whitney the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Pulling away when he needed air he placed his forehead against Clark's.

"Happy Valentine's day." Whitney said pulling Clark into a kiss before pulling back leaving the small town farm boy shocked as he left the farm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this oneshot it short like many of my oneshots but i hope it was satisfying. please leave comments or Kudo's


End file.
